


Remus, My Love

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Broadway, F/M, Filk, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Love, Metamorphmagus, Parody, Post - Half-Blood Prince, Romance, Singing, Song Parody, Unrequited Love, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks wishes that Remus would just get over all his doubt, and be in love with her. A filk to "Freddy, My Love" from the musical Grease.</p>
<p>I cannot wait until somewhere, maybe a pub<br/>You will propose as you confess to me your love<br/>Then we can have those multi-colored werewolf cubs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remus, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> "Remus, My Love" filked to "Freddy, My Love" from the musical Grease. Originally filked August 2005.

**TONKS:**    
Remus, my love  
I wish that you could understand  
Remus, my love  
That for me there's only one man  
I know it's hard for you to think of me this way  
Never expecting that we could come to this day  
I only wish that you would listen to me say  
You are my love  
Remus, my love  
Remus, my love  
Remus, my love  
  
Remus, oh please  
Why won't you just give us a try?  
'Cause I believe  
We need each other, you and I  
I really don't see why you tell me all these "can't"s  
Because you can, I know, if you'd just give a chance  
And finally, then we could have a hot romance  
Remus, my love  
Remus, my love  
Remus, my love  
Remus, my love  
  
I know that you're a werewolf  
But I would still be there  
I know you say you're too old  
But why should we compare?  
I know you say you're too poor  
But that I can just ignore  
You say it's just foolishness  
"It's dangerous"  
I don't care!  
Oh...  
  
Remus, you know  
We'll be together in the end  
Then we will go  
And become lovers, not just friends  
I cannot wait until somewhere, maybe a pub  
You will propose as you confess to me your love  
Then we can have those multi-colored werewolf cubs  
Remus, my love  
Remus, my love, Remus, my love, Remus, my love  
  
Say I'm your love, say I'm your love, say I'm your love  
  
"Tonks, you're my love, Tonks you're my love, Tonks you're my love"  
  
Remus, my love, Remus, my love, Remus, my love  
  
Remus, my love...


End file.
